During playback of high-density information discs, particularly capacitance electronic discs, a lubricant coating is present on the disc surface to reduce friction between the disc and the playback stylus. A suitable lubricant is a fractionated methyl alkyl siloxane having the formula ##STR1## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are alkyl groups of 4-20 carbon atoms, x is an integer of 2-4, y is an integer of 0-2 and wherein the sum of x and y is 4 or less, as disclosed by Wang et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,101 herein incorporated by reference. Because the discs contain a plurality of components such as stabilizers, flow modifiers and internal lubricants in addition to the plastic matrix and conductive filler, the surface of the disc is sensitive to moisture. When moisture condenses on the surface, it dissolves additives and salts formed during pressing that are at or near the disc's surface. When the water evaporates, a salt deposit is left behind that interferes with playback causing dropouts of information, for example. This phenomenon has been called "carrier distress". The same phenomenon also can result in short skips during playback caused by these deposits lifting the stylus away from the surface of the disc along one information track and dropping the stylus down in a different information track.
The addition of polar additives to reduce the carrier distress and short skips is known. The addition of polar groups to the non-polar lubricant reduces the interfacial energy between the lubricant and the disc surface and lessens the incidence of displacement of the lubricant by moisture at the surface. Many of these known additives, while effective, are either expensive, require expensive purification procedures or are incompatible with the lubricant and tend to separate out with time. Further, in order to ensure trouble-free playback they must be used with discs that have been treated by washing to remove moisture-soluble salts from the surface of the disc after pressing, whereas if they could be used with the disc directly as pressed from the mold, at least one step in manufacturing would be eliminated.